Ash and the Dragoness
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: Hey guys I was watching pokemon heroes and this popped into my head, enjoy.(Major Altoshipping, AshXLatias), I will be changing the rateing to M after while. After 4 years Ash has returned to Altomare to fix a huge mistake he made years ago, What will happen when he reunites with the girl who means everything to him, the girl who means everything to him, the girl who is... Latias
1. Chapter 1

(Recap of the end of the 5th movie pokemon heroes)

The boat was leaving away from Altomare, twelve year old Ash Ketchum was sad that he had not gotten to tell Bianca and Latias Goodbye, (not real just made this part up)more sad about Latios, he knew that pokemon would always hold a special place in his heart.(Back to reality) All of the sudden, they saw Bianca, or maybe it was Latias in the form of Bianca, running down the canal waving for them to stop.

"Hey Captain guy could you stop for just a minute?"Ash asked.  
The boat slowed down to a stop and so did Bianca/Latias. She walked up to Ash and handed him a large rolled up piece of canvas, and then kissed him on the cheek, she winked at Ash and ran back the way she had came. "Wait so was that Bianca, or Latias?"asked Brock. "I guess we'll never know."said Misty.  
Ash smiled, and unfurled the canvas, what he saw amazed him, it was a painting of him and his best friend Pikachu, done in amazing detail.  
Four years later  
Latias was sitting in her secret garden that she had once shared with her brother, thinking of this no longer made her sad, she knew he was with Arceus now. She flew around when she felt something in the back of her mind, as her powers had grown over the past four years she had gained the ability to recognize aura's, and now she was felling one that seemed so pleasant to her, though she couldn't figure out why. She flew off in the direction of the dock using her reflective feathers to turn invisible. When she arrived she realized who had finally come back, she shot like a bullet towards the Garden, to wait and see what he did.  
Ash stepped off the boat and knew he had finally returned to Altomare. It's good to be back, he thought to himself. Ash knew who he wanted to see first, the Girl/Pokemon that had stolen his heart all those years ago. Ash began walking on the path he knew he'd never forget until, on his first day in AltoMare he had participated in a water pokemon race, he had been saved by an invisible pokemon, afterwards he ended up saving this girl from Team Rocket. The same Day the girl(Latias in human disguise) had led him to the very spot he was now headed, he remembered that day more clearly now than ever. He was so lost in memory lane that when he reached a stone wall, he almost ran strait into it, but he knew it wasn't solid. He walked through the false wall and entered the Garden of Latias, He heard the tinkling wind chimes, smelled the fresh scent of unspoiled nature. He walked over to the sterling, clear pond, he knew what he needed to do, he just hoped he had the strength of will  
"Latias are you here, I'm back, it's me, Ash."Ash called out. Latias appeared in front of him out of thin air, but he wasn't startled, he knew about this particular power. Latias smiled and nudged him over towards the swing, which Ash obediently walked over to and sat down on, Latias grabbed the swing's chains and pushed back and forth, keeping in perfect motion with Ash. She knew she never had to bite her tongue around Ash and most other humans as they couldn't understand the Poke'language. "Ash there are so many things I want to tell you, if only you could hear me, things might be different."she said. Ash turned around and Put his hands over Latias's hands softly and said,"Well that's not a problem, I can hear you loud and clear."said Ash. Latias gasped and accidentally let go of the swing, ash fell off and tumbled into the grass laughing.  
"How is this possible, I thought the only humans that could understand Pokemon language were Bianca and Lorenzo!"Exclaimed Latias. "Well it's kind of a long story, so I'll just give you the short version, since you obviously can use aura you should know that I can as well, which means I can understand you and any other pokemon that can use aura."said Ash. Latias was keeping calm on the outside but on the inside she was jumping for joy. Ash dusted himself off and they began to play some more, by the time they were tired it was after nine, so Latias invited Ash to stay there with her for the night. Lorenzo had build a small cottage like structure in the garden for Latias to sleep in, there was two beds, one was for Latias and the other was meant to be for her brother, but it had remained empty ever since that day. She floated over to her bed while Ash walked over to the other one, they fell asleep thinking what a good day it had been.  
The next morning, they spent catching up on everything that happened since the last time they has seen each other, when they both had finished talking, Ash still had one more question to ask. "Latias I have to ask this, when we were leaving Altomare all those years ago, was it you or Bianca who kissed me?"he asked. Latias blushed and said,"it, it was me, I couldn't talk to you then so I thought maybe that would get the point across." Ash leaned over to the young Dragoness and kissed her gentle lips, and of course she fainted.  
A few minutes later, Bianca and Lorenzo entered the sacred garden and saw a strange site, Ash Ketchum was over there with the legendary pokemon, who appeared to be past out, he was using one of those small Japanese fans to keep her cool. They walked over to him and pulled him up, Bianca staid with Latias, while Lorenzo took ash over by the pond, and asked him to explain. Ash told him everything that had happened since he arrived back in town(or whatever you want to call it). He was just getting to the kiss, when Latias woke up and flew his way at lightning speed, when she reached him, she locked her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long drawn-out kiss. When they separated Ash just sat there stunned, Lorenzo was chuckling nervously at the whole situation. Latias blushed a deep deep shade of red, she flew towards an open mouthed Bianca and grabbed her, before flying off.

(redid some of this chapter, just added a little mor detail like one of my fans asked)


	2. Chapter 2

It was several minutes and a few buckets of cold water thrown on him before Ash awoke from his trance like state. Lorenzo was curious about Latias's sudden show of affection, and when he asked Ash he got all the information he needed, including the fact that Ash could speak with Latias . "So my boy, you've fallen for Latias, and by the looks of it she's fallen for you too."Lorenzo said. "Nah she was just getting me back for kissing her."said Ash nervously. "No my boy I'm almost sure of it, Latias has never done anything like that to anyone else."said Lorenzo, still a little worried about the fact that this young boy was in love with a Pokemon. "Sir there is something I must confess, the only reason I came back to this town was to see Latias, I love her as I have since the first time I saw her."said Ash. Lorenzo smiled at the young Pokemon Trainer thinking about love and its limitless potential. "Okay, Ash I've always been like a father to Latias, and now I'm giving you my okay, if you truly love Latias, and she truly loves you, then I approve."said Lorenzo. Ash smiled and Thanked him, and then walked away trying to find Latias.

"Okay now girl spill it, why were you, a Pokemon kissing Ash?"asked Bianca. Latias had taken Bianca back to her house so they could talk privately. After Latias explained everything Ash had told her, she just couldn't hold it in any more. "I really like Ash, but I'm not sure he likes me back. Bianca was just as nervous as Lorenzo, she had never heard of a Pokemon falling for a human, and she knew that many people would see it as wrong, but she remembered something her dad used to say before his fatal accident( in this story Lorenzo isn't Bianca's father, he more like adopted her.), ("It's not always black and white, but your heart always knows what's right, remember that always Bianca" he would say.). Bianca smiled at her legendary best friend, "well Latias from what you told me I think he does like you." "Squeal you really think so."Latias said blushing. Bianca laughed, she had never heard Latias squeal like that. "Yeah, I do."she replied

Bianca's phone started to ring, it was Lorenzo, when she picked it up, he explained what Ash had told him, and Vice-Versa. "So our two shy little love birds like each other, well let's help them out."said Lorenzo. "Yeah let's do it."Bianca replied.

Later that night Lorenzo had invited Ash to eat at his house before returning to the secret garden, and Ash thanked him and they left. They got there and Lorenzo asked Ash to wait while he ran out to get a few things. Lorenzo stepped out and closed the door snickering at the plan he and Bianca had come up with, just then he noticed a girl hiding behind a shrub. "Hey Bianca, Latias is in there right?"he Asked. "Yep she sure is, don't worry all we have to do is leave them alone, the plan will work itself out, those two are way too shy to just do it themselves."replied Bianca.

(Back inside the house)

Ash heard a rumbling from one of the back rooms and began to walk back to find the source. "Hello, is somebody else here?"Ash called out. There was no answer, but he could feel something's presence.

Latias was floating in her Dragoness form, cloaked using her light refracting feathers to become invisible. She was looking at Ash who was standing only a few feet away from her, he was looking as cool as ever, not wanting to startle him, she slowly floated up to him and rubbed her forehead on his outstretched hand.

Ash realized what was happening and pulled Latias in for a hug. She blushed and dropped her cloak so Ash could see her. Ash released her from the hug and she floated over to the bed, she sat down and patted the bed for Ash to sit with her. They turned on the T.v and watched some of an old cartoon where a glameow was constantly trying to catch a ratta(Pokemon version of Tom and Jerry). After a few minutes Latias turned off the program and scooted closer to Ash. "Hey, Latias I wanted to say sorry for, you know kissing you like that, it was rude."Ash apologized. "No don't be Ash, well the truth is, well I kind of wanted you to do it."Said Latias whose cheeks were now the color of ripe tomatoes. Ash smiled at Latias, he tried to stop himself but he couldn't keep himself for leaning in to kiss her, before he was even halfway there Latias had already grabbed him and pulled him in. "I'm sorry Ash I just couldn't help myself anymore."She said when they finally broke apart, both of them were extremely red in their cheeks. "Latias there's something I've needed to tell you since the day we met."he said. "What's that Ash?"Asked Latias already anticipating what was fixing to happen. "I love you."He whispered in her ear. Latias cracked a smile"I love you two Ash." They both leaned in and locked lips.

Lorenzo and Bianca walked in the room both of them were wearing huge grins on their faces. Ash and Latias were so into what they were doing it took Lorenzo clearing his throat before they noticed the two others standing in front of them. "Oh hey guys, umm how about some privacy."Latias said before she went back to kissing Ash. The two "intruders" looked at each other and laughed before they walked out the room, Bianca sat down at a table, while Lorenzo started to cook. "So it would seem that our little plan worked out quite well."said Lorenzo. "Yeah, maybe a little to well if you ask me."said Bianca putting on her best pouty face laying her cheek on her hand with her elbow propped against the table. Lorenzo laughed at his adopted daughter, "sounds like somebody's a little jealous."said Lorenzo. "No it's not that, I just wish they didn't have to make out on my bed."she said smiling.

Ash and Latias walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Bianca, Ash got up to help Lorenzo with the Food which left Latias and Bianca alone. Latias got up and sat next to Bianca and she started talking. "Bianca you were right, he told me he loves me, he told me that!"exclaimed Latias, she kept jumping(floating) up and down in her seat. "Wow girl, calm down."said Bianca. Just then Ash and Lorenzo arrived with the food. After everybody got their plates and Latias moved back to her seat next to ash they had a great time laughing,eating, and just having fun, this went on for awhile when Lorenzo announced it was time for bed. Since it was very late Ash was offered the spare room, while Latias was going to sleep with Bianca. "Sorry you two but boys and girls sleep in different rooms at my house, unless there married of course."Lorenzo said. "Understandable, well goodnight see you guys in the morning."Ash said. "Goodnight" everyone yelled. "Oh and Latias, love you."Ash said before ducking into his room. Latias blushed and accidentally went invisible. They all laughed with her after she reappeared.

So there would be more room on the bed, Latias took on her human form, in this form she looked exactly like Bianca. Bianca smiled at her sleeping friend, she had lied to Lorenzo, secretly she was a little jealousy of Her, but she also loved Latias too much to try anything. "Good night Latias, you treat Ash good."said Bianca. And the house was silent.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came as everybody got up to do their own thing. As Ash and Latias(still looking like Bianca left, the real Bianca grabbed Ash and Latias's shirts back into the house, She turned towards Latias and asked,"and where do you think your going?"asked Bianca. "Actually I'm going on a date, with Ash."she replied. "Not looking like me your not, people would think I was Dating Ash, we need to come up with a new disguise for you. Ash waited for what seemed like hours(in actuality only about 30 min have passed.) when A girl with red eyes and flowing red hair that stopped mid back, she was wearing a Red zip-up Jacket that's only covered to right before her bellybutton, over her D-cup breasts(over the jacket) was a blue delta symbol(Triangle for you non-Greek buffs), and she was wearing blue-jeans where on one pocket it said Ash and on the other it said Latias, walked out of Bianca's room. "Lati..Latias is that you?"Ash asked. The girl blushed and replied in a nervous tone, "yeah, do you like it?" Ash walked over to her, he leaned his head down,(she is slightly shorter than him.) and pecked her lips, " yeah I do, I still like your Dragon form better, but I would love you no matter how you looked."Ash said. Latias got a mischievous smile on her face, there was a flash of light, when it faded away Ash was looking at himself, Latias had changed to look like him. "Hmm, what do you think about this form?"she asked. Ash kissed his girlfriend once again "I told you, I don't care what you look like, you'll always be beautiful to me.

She changed back into her red-head form and they left. Neither one of them had actually been known a date before, so they just did what felt natural, they headed for the secret garden, they

swung on the swings, kissed some, and just had fun for awhile, when around Eleven Latias said she was hungry. "Well how about we get some food, My treat."said Ash. Latias usually ate berries she collected from around the garden, but thought a little change never hurt. "Sure, sounds good."she replied. When they got into town Ash popped out a phone and called Cylan a friend of his with the know how on almost anything.

"Hey Ash what's up, why you calling me so early?"asked Cylan. Ash face palmed, he forgot it would be about six A.m where Cylan was. "Sorry Man, I forgot about the time change, but hey this is serious, do you know anything about AltoMare."Ash asked. "Wait Ash your in AltoMare, you lucky Bastard, I've always wanted to go there myself, it Has tons of fine eateries, fishing places, and so..."Cylan was going into full on rant mode when Ash interrupted him. "Cylan I'm here with my Girlfriend, I just wanted to know about a good Restaurant." "So Ash your with a girl, what else is new."said Cylan sarcastically, he had seen the pictures of Ash on his adventures with all the pretty girls he called his friends. "Anyways I would recommend "little waves Cafe", I've heard only good things about it." "Thanks, bye now."he hung up the phone.

He looked around for Latias, but he couldn't see her, he almost called her nam, but he figured he would seem crazy for yelling out a legendary's name. An invisible hand grabbed his and he relaxed. After a few seconds he realized she had made him invisible with her, the invisible couple could now see each other, but nobody else could. "Why'd you do this Latias?"Ash asked. He turned around a saw Latias's exposed breasts, she had unzipped her Jacked, and had nothing on under it. Ash's nose started to bleed, and he almost passed out, he managed to pull himself together, and re-zip her jacket. "What was that Latias, why did you do something like that?"asked a Blushing Ash. "Oh, well Bianca said that if I wanted to see you do something funny, that I should do that."said Latias. "Damn you Bianca I'll get you back for this."he said. "why do you want to get her back, I don't care what part of this form you see, your my boyfriend, Besides I've seen Bianca undress before, and she doesn't get embarrassed."said Latias who was severely confused. "Well that's different, your both girls, usually, it's a little bit longer than a day before a boy sees his girlfriends, breasts, or sees her unclothed period."replied Ash. "Well what about my original form, I don't wear cloths then, so technically I would be naked right?"she was becoming more and more confused by the second. "Well okay I'll give you that, but well, I, its just, huhhhhhh(sigh) your right, and now that I think about it, it doesn't really bother me."Ash said getting over the initiall shock, he pecked Latias on the cheek. Latias laughed and pulled her jacket apart again, making Ash's nose bleed even worse. "Ash are you okay, you seem to be losing a lot of blood from you nose?"Latias said. "I'm cool it'll go away in a minute."said Ash, figuring out why he had a nosebleed.

After a few q minutes Latias dropped her magic shield and they went on their way. They ate at the Cafe that Cylan had mentioned and the food was excellent. "Well Latias, let's go see Lorenzo and Bianca, I need to have a chat with both of them."said Ash.

When they arrived Bianca ran inside and locked her door. Ash asked Lorenzo to have "the talk" with Latias, which he quickly agreed to do it. "Latias sit down we need to have a little talk about the Pidgeoto, and the,Beedrill(adaptation of the birds and the bees.) Ash had heard all of this before so he went to have his little chat with Bianca, when he got to her room he found the door unlocked so he went right on in. He quickly slammed the Door, but not hard enough to alert Lorenzo, he knew now he should have knocked, She had just gotten out of her shower and had been drying off. "Okay , you can come in now."said Bianca. He walked in and said, "there's no reason to tell Latias what just happened, Agreed."said Ash. Bianca blushed and replied "agreed, Ash. "I just wanted to know, why the hell did you tell Latias to reveal her breasts to me?"asked Ash. Bianca cracked a huge smile,"oh she actually did that, I was just joking with her, I didn't think she would, she's usually so shy around anybody even other Pokemon."said Bianca, who was trying hard not to laugh. "So did you like it when she did that, huh, Ash?"Bianca wasn't really making fun of him, and Ash was figuring out it was just a friendly conversation. Ash relaxed, "as a mater of fact I almost passed out and I lost almost a half-pint of blood thanks to that nose bleed thanks to you."he said. Bianca laughed and laughed it was after several minutes before she could talk again,"so" she said while giggling"you got a little arousal from that did you Ash?"Said Bianca, Ash blushed heavily"I'm done with this conversation, Bye Bianca."

He walked back into the living room, Lorenzo was finished talking to Latias, who was sitting by him, she was blushing furiously, even more so than Ash. "Hey, Latias you wanna head back to the house, it's getting pretty late?"Ash asked. Latias nodded and got up, she hugged Ash tight, still in her redhead form, causing him to blush(you know why). They said bye to Lorenzo and left the house. They started walking towards the garden,taking the path through the winding city. When they arrived at the garden Latias headed strait for the House she went in and started to get undressed for bed.

"Um Latias, why are you undressing, can't you just change back into a Dragoness?"asked Ash, he was worried about her, she had been very quite the whole trip home. "Well I was going to sleep in this form, the beds a little to small for my Dragon form, but it should be perfect for this body."she said in a quite voice. Her cloths hit the floor, Ash sighed in relief as she had given herself a bra and some underwear to wear instead of just sleeping naked. "Are you okay Latias, you seem different somehow, is it something I did?"Ash asked. She smiled sheepishly, "it's nothing, just some of those things Lorenzo told me(she shuddered), goodnight Ash, love you." "I love you too Latias"he said, he walked over towards his love and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

(I haven't forgot about Pikachu, you'll see him later)


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next three days Latias slowly returned to her old self, she was usually in her Dragoness form, but was still sleeping as a human. It was a particularly cold day, for AltaMare, so Ash and Latias had decided to stay inside, she was in her human form and they were watching a movie on Latias's T.v that Lorenzo had given her. "Hey Ash, I've been wondering where that little yellow Pokèmon who was with you, pikachu, you guys seemed like really good Latias. "Oh, well he will be here soon, tomorrow in fact, he was on his own little vacation hanging with my other Pokèmon, and actualy Latias I was wondering something." "Yeah what is it Ash?"asked Latias. "Well would you like to come to my home town and meet professor oak the man who gav me pikachu, and my Mom?"asked Ash "I would love to(she said while tackling him with a kiss), but I have to watch the soulDew, I can't leave the city."said Latias sadly. Just then Lorenzo and Bianca barged in, "oh yes you can, we'll watch the Dew for you, you go have fun." "Oh really you will, thank you, thank you, thank you."said Latias. Ash smiled, They had been spying on him and Latias, he decided not to bring that up though.

(A few hours later)

"So are you two ready, to go?"Lorenzo asked. "Yes sir, were off now, you two be careful watching the garden."Ash said, he was going to ride on Latias's back until she got tired and then switch both of them over to Charizard. Latias launched into the sky, they figured out the quickest route that would take them over hoenn, Johto, and Finaly to Kanto.

"Hey Latias, you okay down there, you've been flying for a few hours, we can switch to Charizard."They had been going for hours, they were currently flying near the middle of the Hoenn region, ash could just make out May's home town of Petalburg below them. "Yeah, I could use a good break, we should do it here."said Latias. "Okay."he said the wind rushing through his Raven hair.

May Mapel looked up saw a red flying Pokèmon pass over her, she quickely pulled out her pokedex. "Latias, the Eon Pokèmon, LATIAS is highly sensitive to the emotions of people Especially love. If it senses any hostility, this POKéMON ruffles the feathers all over its body and cries shrilly to intimidate the foe, it also has the ability to fly as fast as a jet for short periods of time, and turn invisible."the pokedex said. I gotta have it, May thought. She sent out her staraptor she got from the Sinnoh region and began flying after the red Pokémon. She snuck up behind the Pokémon flying on her staraptor she prepared to throw her masterball when she noticed a pokeball coming from above the Pokémon and a Charizard popped out May Gasped the only person who she knew had a Charizard was Ash Ketchum "no it couldn't be him."she whispered, Anxious to see her former crush, she flew up next to them.

Ash hopped on his Charizard and then begin to speak to Latias,"okay Latias come on, he noticed a familiar face, but before he could say anything, Latias transformed into her red head form, she landed on Charizards back and pulled him in for a kiss, which Ash just couldent help but return.

"Gassssp, Ash what the heck are you doing you little perv?"asked May. He blushed and signaled for them to land.

They landed on the beach that was located on the outskirts of petalburg town, May was still trying to figure out what she had just seen. "Ash what is going on man, it's been to long, how's pikachu, got any new badges, (oh and who is the pokemon whose lips you were smooching)!?"she over exaggerated the last part, wavering her arms in a silly fashion. "Sigh) well there's no hiding it, May I would like to introduce you to Latias, my (Ash looks at her for conformation, she nods) Girlfriend. "Nia"the pokemon said. Ash looks at his girl, "she can't hear you, let me fix that."ash said while patting her hand. He walked up to May, "May would you like to hear her out?"he asked his friend. She nodded her head silently. Ash conjured up a small ball of aura and placed his hand over her heart, lightly scrapping his hand across her breast by accident, May blushed but Ash didn't seem to notice. He released the small Aura sphere and watch it float into her heart. "Okay now Latias try saying something."said Ash. "Why hello it's nice to meet you May, Ash has told me so much about you, it would seem you two were very close friends."said Latias showing a pure smile.

"So your Dating a Pokemon, that's weird but hey who am I to judge you two",in her head May was crying, she loved Ash for awhile while they were traveling together, she even got to see him as a dad, when Manaphy appeared(thinking of doing a one-off of this let me know in the comments(not related to this story at all of course)). "Are you happy with her Ash?"May asked quietly. "Yes I am, I love her."he replied just as low. May turned around and hopped on her bird, "I hope you two have a long happy life, and Ash don't be a stranger, come and visit once an awhile."she said cheering up. Ash gave her a thumbs up and laughed, he didn't know anybody more resident than May when it came to things of this nature. The two love birds got back onto Charizard laughing. "I love you Latias."Ash said.

It was almost Mid-night when they reached Pallet town, not wanting to wake up anybody, he returned Charizard on the outskirts and they walked the last few minutes hand in hand, until they reached his house, Ash opened the door, "shhh my moms probably asleep we can chill in my room until morning."he said. Latias nodded and followed him up the stairs. Latias giggled when she saw the room, it was filled with nothing but pokemon,stuff. Latias looked at everything, even going into his boxer drawer before Ash shut it blushing, he had a Girlfriend that dident know the meaning of private, "literally", "Yeah yeah yeah laugh it up."he said smiling. They kissed for a minute with Latias being the instigator, "now hat boy lets get some sleep."she said. Ash laid Latias down in his bead and headed for the couch on the other side of the room, "Ash, no why don't you sleep next to me, there's no reason for you to sleep over there."she said bashfully. Ash blushed but began walking over to his girlfriend, "you sure?"he asked. She nodded her head. Ash climbed in with the Dragoness and held her, they began cuddling for a few minutes until they were both comfortable position(btw both are still fully clothed, feel I should mention this.)


	5. Chapter 5

"Ash what do you think your doing."Delia Ketchum asked, she had woke up a few minutes ago, she found impressions in the carpet leading to her son's room.

Ash's eyes fluttered open, he saw his mom standing over him, he looked over and saw Latias still asleep with him. Delia grabbed Ash's ear and pulled him up, in the process she woke up Latias. "Mom that hurts, please refrain from grabbing my ear."Ash said. Latias sat up still in human form and said"oh hello Ash talks about you a lot , why are you grabbing my boyfriend like that?"Latias asked. Delia looked down at the red head, "I'm sorry, I didn't even realize that you were here, and who might you be."She asked. "Mom this is my girlfriend, her name Is Latias."Ash said. "Oh, I didn't know my Ash had a little girlfriend, and do you realize your named after a pokemon?"Delia asked, she let go of Ash who walked over to Latias, and kissed he cheek causing her to blush. She looks at Ash asking without saying anything, Ash nods his head. Latias dropped her disguise and returned to her Dragoness form. Delia laughed and passed out from shock.

A few hours past and Delia still had not woken up, Ash knew she would be fine so they went to professor Oak.

"Ash my boy how are you, it feels like forever since I've seen you anywhere other than a video phone, and who is this young lady?"asked the professor.

"Oh I'm his girlfriend Lat... I mean Bianca that's my name."said Latias. Ash gave her an inquisitive look but didn't give her away.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet such a lovely young Lady, and may I say that's a lovely disguise your wearing, did you make it your self.

A look of shock passed over Latias's face, before she drooped her disguise seeing that it had not fooled the practiced pokemon researcher. "Well well well aren't we the smart one Professor Oak, I would like to say it's a pleasure to meet you too."

Professor Oak looked back to Ash and said "well Ash when you said you were going to Altomare to see an old flame I never imagined you meant the legendary pokemon Latias."

"Yeah whatever, but Professor I did have a question, If it's okay with Latias, I'd like to take my pokemon back to Altomare... All my pokemon.

The professor looked dumbstruck, "all of them even the tauros there's like 20 of them?"

"Oh yeah I hadn't tho." Ash was interrupted by Latias.

"It'll be fine professor the garden in Altomare expands to the needs of the pokemon, the garden can even become bigger than the city itself, it exists outside of space, but not time for some reason.

Ash looked at Latias with wide eyes, "you never told me that."

She looked at him with a sly smile, "I don't tell you everything Ketchum.

The professor promised to send all Ash's pokemon when he sent for them back in Altomare.

Ash showed Latias around the small town they ate lunch at a small cafe, and made some small talk, they both knew what came next they had to head back to Ash's house.

"Well are you ready to go say hi again?" Asked Ash. She nodded.

(Back at the house.)

"Sipppp" "so your dating my son, and your a pokemon." She was quiet for a few seconds after. Saying this, she then began to smile, "so does this mean I'm getting grandchildren?"

Latias blushed heavily and Ash choked a little on his drink. "Arceus dang it mom, why you gotta go talking about stuff like that, it's embarrassing."

"Well I'm sorry Ash but I want grandchildren one day."she said.

"Well okay but I'm only 16." He said.

"Come to think about it how old are you anyways?" Delia asked.

"Well that's hard to explain, technically I'm not sure, but we Latias's age accordingly with the person we love most, or at least our human form does, so I guess I'd be 16 like Ash." She explained.

"Wow that's amazing." She said.

After the end of the conversation, Ash used the time to visit a few of his pokemon, it ended when Pikachu got at bulbasaur accidentally used razor leaf on it, make a long story short they all got shocked.

(Sometime around 5:00 pm.)

Ash was discussing things with professor oak, while Latias was helping Delia in the kitchen. After a little while they all sat down at the dining room table and ate, during which Ash noticed that professor Oak had chosen the seat closest to his mom, he shrugged this off and continued to eat.

It was only little after nine, but everybody was tired so sleeping arrangements were made, there were only two bedrooms in the house, it ended up that he and Latias would just be sleeping in the same room.

"Okay you kids I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late.

Latias was ready to sleep, but Ash want to take a nice long shower before he slept, after saying this Latias blushed and quickly jumped up out of Ash's bed.

"I'm sorry I completely forgot, i probably smell from all the running around we did today, I need a shower too." She said embarrassed.

"Hey it's cool you don't have to take a shower if your tired, and you definitely don't smell." Ash said surprised by her reaction. "But if you want one your welcome to go first."

She smile and kissed his cheek before grabbing some clothes and heading towards the shower.

(About 3 minutes later)

"Umm Ash could you help me with something real quick?" She called.

"Yeah, what did you forget to grab a towel or something?" He asked.

"No it well I just need your help real quick." She replied.

Ash walked out of his room and towards the bathroom, he knocked, "are you decent?" He asked.

She said she was so he walked into find her in her jeans and a bra.

"I'm sorry but could you help me with this thing i just can't reach it?" She asked.

It took Ash a minute to realize that she was referring to her bra. "Uh I umm sureeee why not." He walked over and fumbled with the strap for a minute, finally with a small snap it came off.

She quickly wrapped herself in a towel and kissed him.

"Well I hope I'm not interrupting something." Delia Ketchum said.

Ash looked over to see his mom standing there in the open door way. "Uhh mom this isn't what it looks like, she just needed help with her bra so I helped her."

"Alright well boys out now." She said.

Ash quickly walked out of the room, and Delia shut the door.

"I'm sorry it was my fault, I asked him to help me with my bra, because I couldn't reach the snap, please don't be mad at him." She said.

"Please sweetie there's no reason to be so formal you can call me Delia, and I'm not mad, I'm delighted, I actually thought Ash might be well a little gay, he's never showed any interest in girls before now, so thank you." Delia admitted. With that she walked out and shut the door.

Latias was perplexed at that word, she had never heard it before, she put it aside for now, she got her shower and went back to Ash's room. He had fallen asleep on the floor. She kissed him grabbed a blanket and laid beside him on the warm carpet. She kissed him one more time before falling asleep.

(I would like to take this time to explain my clothes theory on Latias, the cloths she is wearing in her human form are real, when she transforms back into a dragon the clothes change with her, similar to a vampire's clothes.)


	6. Chapter 6

Ash woke up to a tickling sensation on his nose, his eyes slowly fluttered open and he saw Latias laying next to him on the floor, her soft red locks rubbing on his face, he gently moved them carefully moved the out of the way so he could see her face, careful not to wake her. Even so her eyes slowly opened as well.

"well good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" Ash asked quietly.

Latias let out a large yawn and stretched, "good, did you sleep alright?" she asked.

"yeah." he said.

"hey Ash, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"you just did." he said

She rolled her eyes, "okay smartass something else then." she said.

He just nodded and started to play with a lock of her hair absentmindedly.

"we'll I was just wondering something, how comes haven't met your dad?" she asked.

Ash winced, this was a harsh subject for him, "well it just, he's never in Kanto anymore, he kind of just left a while back, he and my mom are still technically married, but there practically split up." he said.

"oh Ash I'm so sorry." she said.

"it's fine, I never really knew him." he said.

She smiled softly, "I think somebody needs a hug." she said.

Ash just smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

? Ash was confused, something didn't feel right, then he figured it out, he could feel her bareback, and a quick rub revealed there was no strap for a bra anywhere.

"uhh Latias, are you naked?" he asked.

"yeah, why?" she asked.

"oh I don't know, it's just a little weird." he said flustered.

She puffed out her chest in an attempt to look serious, something that did not help Ash's case that was slowly starting to form (if you catch my drift) "didn't we already talk about this, you see me naked all the time, I don't wear cloths in my dragoness form." she said.

"whatever." he mumbled. He tried to get up.

"oh no you don't." she said, while wrapping her arms and legs around him.

When her knee grazed him he almost lost it right then, but he held his calm composure and slowly tried to ease out of her grip.

She shook her head, "I'm not letting you go until you get used to seeing me like this." saying this she flicked of the covers.

Ash made a feeble grab at the covers in an attempt to cover his still growing "situation" and failed miserably.

Latias took this moment to go a step further, she grabbed his head and forced him to kiss her, which soon turned into them frenching. Ash had no idea what to do with his hand, this was about as far as he had ever gotten with a girl, but Latias was well prepared for this moment.

(flashback about three days ago I guess)

Latias was hanging out with Bianca in her room because Ash was helping Lorenzo with a gondolla he was building.

"hey Bianca, can we talk about something?" she asked.

"technically we're talking about something now, but yeah sure what is it." Bianca said smiling.

Latias smiled one thing he loved about Bianca was that like ash she had a definite smartass side, "we'll I was just wondering about sex and stuff." she said.

Bianca sighed, she thought this mite happen soon, "well, Latias, what do you want to know about exactly?" she asked.

"first one there's this one thing I need to confess to you." she said.

"yeah, what is it?" Bianca asked confused.

"well I saw you and my brother, doing stuff one time." she confessed.

Bianca took this several ways at once, first she blushed, then she spouted a few random curses to nobody, then her face slowly formed into a smile. She remembered that well, her and Latios had indeed fooled around a few times, but technically she was still a virgin.

"what can I say, other than your right, me and your brother had a bit of a romantic relationship it's true." she said unashamed.

"well in truth, I don't think I saw much, but I did see him play with your breasts, and some kind of slip on your underside." she said.

'damn' she thought, that's as far as they ever went before his sacrifice, "well, those two places just happen to have umm nerves that feel really good when stimulated, but you should only do that with somebody you love." she explained.

And that for some reason was the end of their conversation, they began talking about other stuff.

(end of flashback.)

Latias grabbed his hands and placed one on each of her breasts, causing some tension in ash, but he just decided to roll with it.

'knock knock knock' went the person on the other side of his door. The two lovers stopped and quickly separated before Ash's mom burst into the room, "Son, a girl named Bianca just called your phone you left on the counter, she said you need to get back to Altomare right now and hung up, she sounded excited." she said.

He jumped up and thank god Latias had the forethought to phaze illusion cloths on, "okay, Latias you ready, we just have to get pikachu and then we can go." he said.

They ran all the way over to professor grabbed pikachu and tried to leave.

"ASH WAIT I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU." professor oak yelled.

Ash turned around and found professor running towards him with a pair of gloves, with and unmatching pair of stones in each one, and when he saw it he gasped.

"Is that a key stone?" ash asked flabergasted.

"yes, and the stone in the other one is supposed to boost aura and resonance, so here you go youve definantly earned it." he said handing him the gloves and a very large harness looking thing with a mega stone in it.

Ash called out Charizard and attached it to him, "hey buddy, you ready?" he asked.

Charizard roared and shot flames with a look of determination.

Ash put his new gloves, and brushed the stone, causing it to resonate with the Charizardite Y in the harness, Charizard changed untill his wings were sleeker and his whole body was streamlined.

He jumped on and held a hand to Latias who gladly took it, "thank you professor, I'll be sure to send you any new data on this thing if I manage to unearth any." he yelled out.

Charizard flew at speeds that would put any other flying type to shame, Ash estimated they would be back at Altomare in a little more than an hour, so the they just talked till they slowly started descending on the city.

(o crap I feel like this could be important, Bianca is actually 19, so she was 16 while ash was 13 when he first met her.)


	7. Chapter 7

(warning this chapter will contain a mindfuck not a lemon, so if you hate strange events that make little to no sense I would suggest you stop reading, put your device down and go read a science textbook, but if you like fan-fiction I hope you like it. JK:)

They landed right outside of Lorenzo's door, he quickly returned Charizard to his pokeball all after thanking him for the ride. They ran up to the door and opened it where they found a strange sight.

Bianca was laying on the floor where she was making on some guy with blue hair.

"I KNOW I DIDN'T FLY ALL THE WAY BACK HERE JUST TO MEET YOUR BOYFRIEND." both Ash and Latias yelled.

the two on the floor nearly passed out from surprise.

"oh sorry you two, but seriously this was worth coming back for." she said getting up off the floor.

As the boy stood up, Ash got a strange Déjà vu feeling from him, Ash inspected him, he had blue hair clipped almost exactly like his, he was wearing jeans, and a blue pullover with a feather pattern on it and on the back, there was a large wing pattern, what finally tipped Ash off was the Delta symbol that had Latias' beautiful unmatchable pinkish red color.

"holly crap, Latios is that you?" ash asked sure he must be mistaken.

Latios raised a hand, "guilty." he said with a smile.

"wow." the couple stated simultaneously.

"yeah, but unfortunately, this isn't a permanent body, I'm only here for two reasons, one pertains to Bianca, the other to Ash, and of course I want to see my baby sister he said holding his arms out which Latias ran into.

"well, Bianca's already agreed to her thing, now I need to speak with you." he said.

"sure, let's go, what is it?" Ash asked.

"well the high king and god of this universe Arceus has decided that if you except it, he will bestow upon you the highest honor any human can be given." said Latios in an official kind of way.

"I'm grateful, thank you what would this be?" Ash asked.

"Arceus would like to make you a hybrid." Latios said nonchalantly.

"what do you mean?" he asked.

"we'll in short, with the consent of the apex legendaries, the high adviser sir Aaron, and prince lucario, Arceus can make you a half human/half Pokemon, a rite that has only been bestowed on about ten people since the beginning of your race." he said.

"amazing, what do you say, Latias, would you be okay with that." he asked.

She just nodded.

"well that's good to know, it would have looked bad if i came back empty handed." he said.

the small group shared a quick smile before latios grabbed both Ash and Latias before dissolving in a flash of light.

Bianca smiled and let out a laugh she hadn't shared with anybody since latios had died, she was not only rejoicing in getting to see him again but also at what he had asked her to do.

Ash reveled in what he saw, he was standing in a immensely large room, no room didn't give this magnificent place enough credit, it was by far the second most beautiful thing he had ever seen, the first being latias.

"aah, the guest of honor has arrived, now we can begin our deliberation." said Arceus.

Ash bowed to Arceus as he saw Latios doing it, then Latios took his sister over to where they were supposed to be and the debate began.

Ash looked around the room and saw many familiar smiling faces in the group of legendaries.

"we shall now take a preliminary vote to see if anybody has any objections to this young mans becoming a permanent member of our court

luckily for Ash and surprising for Arceus the first vote was unanimous.

"does there even need to be a debate sir, this human has done more for us Pokemon than perhaps any other since the dawn of our existence." said Xerneas.

many others mumbled in agreement.

"well if there are no objections i will commence the procedure, Ash are you ready?" Arceus asked.

"yes King, i thank you for this honor, i will try to serve you well in my new form." Ash said.

Arceus' plates began swirling around the room and his eyes lit up, as did all the other legends, suddenly Ash noticed he was enveloped in a stream of light that seemed to be seeping into him, he started feeling stronger, faster, and more at peace with himself than he ever had, he knew this was his destiny, he was meant to be a Pokemon.

the stream slowly died down and the legendaries eyes went back to normal Ash looked at himself and realized, he was half lucario, the canines in his mouth and the spikes jutting through is hands told him that much.

"it is done, now for the other matter, Ash i would like to give you the title of high protector, and would ask that you help me keep order in our worlds, including keeping some of our squabbles from turning into wars between the forces that keep our universes stable themselves, do you except my son?" Arceus asked.

"I would be honored, but only if Latias and I can stay by my side through it all." he said.

Arceus smiled, "of course she may do so, and so shall her brother." he said.

all three of them looked genuinely surprised.

"wait, you mean i'm getting a second chance sir, but what about the soul dew, if i return wont my energy get sucked out of it and put Altomare in danger.

Arceus smiled and said, "no my son, because i will be lending you some of my own power, but unfortunate, you will have to remain in that human form."

Ash mumbled incoherently something about humans not being that bad.

there was a flash of light and suddenly, Latias and Latios were standing next to him, along with another old friend.

"lucario?" Ash asked confused.

The blue wolfish pokemon smiled and nodded extending a paw to Ash, who promptly took it.

"i am coming with you old friend, not only to train you, but also to be a protector as well, only i will be protecting the soul dew when you are away." he said.

"well, goodbye for now my young hero, I hope for great things from you." Arceus said right before teleporting them all home.


	8. Chapter 8

They landed in a heap on the floor of Ash and latias' house after being teleported from arceus' dimension.

"ow." they all said slowly picking themselves up.

Once everybody was standing, lucario spoke first.

"Well old friend, it looks like we are going to be spending a lot of time together." Lucario said.

"yeah, it's been too long, And... I wish things could have been different man." Ash said.

"Ash no, it wasn't like that at all, Arceus' palace is beautiful, and I was reunited with sir Aaron, I was actually quite happy." he said with a smile.

"well, Ash if you wouldn't mind, do you think I could have some alone time with my sister, I would love to talk with her and tell her everything that's happened." Latios said.

Ash looked at Latias who nodded, "yeah man that sounds great, And Latias, I'll see you soon, Kay." Ash said.

The small groups they had formed amongst themselves walked off in different directions, but all had the same destination in mind.

Ash and Lucario are walking toward Lorenzo's house, so that Ash could retrieve pikachu, sadly the electric mouse had not been teleported with them. As there walking through the town, many people did double takes at the weird combination.

'a little boy tugs on his moms shirt to get her attention, "mommy, mommy look."

"what is it sweetheart?" she asks.

"That boy looks weird, he's got fur like a pokemon." the young boy whispers.

The adult looks over at Ash and Lucario, and sees that her son is right, for a brief moment her brain panicked with fear of the unknown but her mind quickly fills in an answer for her, "o'honey, he's just wearing a costume."

the boy quickly follows what his mom was saying, they share a small laugh about it, before going back to watering their flowers.

all around town, people are coming up with ideas on why this young man looks like a half pokemon, but none of them think he is a hybrid.

in the air the three lake guardians float talking telepathically.

"Well I can already see that this is going to be a full time job, they should have thought him to hide himself when he's in full hybrid form." Mespirit thought.

"I concur this is going to be a tremendous amount of labor for the three of us, why are we doing this any ways." Uxie thought.

"I guess it's because Arceus needs an eye on him, as well as the usual human mind suggestion." Mespirit thought

Azelf just swayed in the breeze thinking to itself about why they were tasked with making sure no humans suspected what Ash was, until he could control his transformation, usually this would

be left to some lower psychic type, but arceus had come to them directly, 'well', azelf thought, 'at least this can help us repay that debt to ash for saving us from team galactic, huh, that was so many years ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday, thank you Ash, if it wasn't for you, we might not even be here.'

(Back to Ash and Lucario)

As they arrived at Lorenzo's house Pikachu jumped up and landed on Ash's shoulder, seemingly quite interested in the new smell of his longtime friend.

"Whats wrong Pikachu, don't you recognize me buddy, it's me Ash." Ash said.

"You smell funny, and look a little different Ash what happened, and why'd you ditch me?"

Ash thought for a moment, before telling Pikachu all about what had happened, as he told Pikachu about what had happened, Ash started getting the feeling that somebody was watching him, but eventually he just shrugged it off as just paranoia.

After recounting the events to his best friend, they shared one quick hug and walked into Lorenzo's house. All of their friends were there, Bianca and Lorenzo were cooking something that, due to Ash's new keener sense of smell made his mouth water, and the two siblings were talking about their lives after Latios sacrificed himself to save Altomare.

When Ash walked in everybody got really quiet, they stared at him in awe. Ash started to feel uncomfortable, latias picking up on this, tried to diffuse the tension.

"So, um Bianca you were saying something about your and latios's thing your supposed to do." She said.

"Uhh yeah, it's kinda embarrassing actually to just to say it, but I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant, with Latios's child.

There were cheers from everybody on the room, and a few questions were passed around, finally when all the questions had been answered, Latios said something.

"Honey you forgot the other thing." Latios said smiling.

"Oh, and... We're getting married." She said, feeling much less embarrassed about that.

"That's great to, when is it happening?" Ash asked.

"We're not sure yet, but we plan on having it soon, uh your highness sir." She said.

Ash felt more uncomfortable than he ever had in his life, hearing somebody call him your highness, "uhh Bianca, I'm not that important, you don't need to call me that, we're friends okay." He said.

Lucario looked at Ash, "But Ash, you do realize you are important right, your ranked #4 in arceus' court, the hierarchy goes as follows Arceus, me, then sir aren, and you, as the high protector, you have every right to be called you highness its in your title." He explained.

Ash looked dumbstruck, "wow..., but that doesn't change the fact that we're all friends here, no need to refer to me like that, just Ash is fine, and no saying sir either." He said.

Everybody gave a brief, "okay" and everybody just started to settle down.

Arrangements were made to accommodate the new guests, lucario was going to sleep in the guest bedroom of Lorenzo's house, until he could build one of his own, and Latios would be allowed to sleep with Bianca, since she and him were engaged, and to Lorenzo's great annoyance already pregnant.

As Ash and Latias walked back to the secret garden, to get some sleep. As he laid there, Ash received a telepathic link from Latios.

"What's up dude you need something?" He asked Latios

"Uh not really your... Any ways Ash, I just felt like you should be warned." Latios said.

"About what?" Ash asked.

"Well in a few days, Latias is gonna go into heat, she's never had one before so it's gonna be rough." He said.

"Wait a minute, how is she just now going into heat." He said.

"Well our species doesn't feel the need to mate until we fall in love with somebody, and she never did, until she met you, and then you left the island about a month before her cycle would have began, so her hormones calmed back down, but anyways man she is gonna more than likely go a little crazy." He said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ash asked.

"Well ya see that's up to you, I mean you could always get her pregnant, but that can be accomplished at any time, in a few days she will just feel the need to mate, so, yeah." Latios said.

"Oh god, well I'm sure I can handle this, at least I'll try to, thanks man, I got to go, Latias is trying to talk to me."

He broke the connection with Latios and turned to Latias, what's wrong honey?" He asked.

"Its nothing really, just our lives are changing so fast, I just wanna make sure we're doing this right, my brothers married, with kids on the way, and I'm just a little concerned that I'm not doing anything with my life." Latias said.

Ash sighed, he knew what he wanted to say, "Latias, I love you, and I plan on spending every last day with you until I die, so if you think your ready, I'd love to have kids with you." He said.

Latias looked stunned, she sat there mouth open, not knowing what to say. After what seemed like ages, she squeaked out a, "good night." before turning around and falling to sleep.

Ash laid back and thought about what he just said, and realized he meant every word of it. He smiled as he realized he might be a daddy soon. Soon afterwards he fell into a soft slumber.


End file.
